One Lost Soul
by reven29
Summary: what happens when one person one lost soul is attacked en route to a dig site and is struck by amnesia and cant remember who he is or what he is doing there will he be able to piece his life together or will it all slowly crumble around him Disclaimer i don't own Starbound or Terraria


**One Lost Soul**

 **A Starbound/Terraria crossover made by me if anyone wants to give ideas or help by being a beta (future reference please check later chapters to see if the spot is filled) please PM me and I will talk to you about it and see if I can make it work all in all thinks and as of now the The Emperors lost son is on Hiatus till I feel otherwise now for the story (P.S. there is a reason that there are high tech items and he is still using a sword and copper armor please check the bottom of the story for this explanation)**

On a ship in orbit around a planet there is a lone figure on the floor of the dark ship he was currently unconscious but he was slowly awakening as finally he rolled over opened his eyes and finally set up

"Where am I?" he said

Suddenly a synthetic voice rung out and said "we are currently in orbit around an uncharted planet in ERROR 404 star cluster name not found."

"Who is there?" the lone figure said as he looked around for who spoke to him

"I am known as Ship-based Artificial Intelligence Lattice or S.A.I.L. I am here to help you with all maintenance and navigational needs along with helping you upgrade your gear and giving advice." Said the synthetic voice

"Huh okay well what happened here I don't remember anything?" asked the lone figure

"Odd accessing ship based scanners injury detected you are suffering from a concussion from impact with the cock pit door and floor this would explain the amnesia that you are suffering from. we were attacked by a Florian vessel and you engaged the warp drive to escape into FTL but we were hit as we entered and it caused you to be rendered unconscious do you remember your name by chance or anything at all?" asked S.A.I.L.

"No I can't remember anything except certain names locations and oddly types of ore and metals but if I own this ship then you must know something about me or there must be evidence on the ship of who I am somewhere." Said the lone figure

"As you stated this is indeed your ship but the thing is you only acquired me at the last port you stopped at all I know is your name is Reven, you are human and that you where on a mission for a Novakid named Axton. Also be advised most of your weapons armor and supplies are located at the ship locker near the teleporter." Stated S.A.I.L.

"Thanks I am glad to at least have my name back. now to check that locker and see if I can find anything to tell me who I am or point to where I am. Suddenly I had a thought "S.A.I.L. what is the condition of the ship and are there any stars nearby to help figure out where we are?" asked Reven.

"Yes there are several stars nearby and I am close to figuring out where we are but it may take a few more minutes for an exact location as for the condition of the ship the fuel hatch is busted the engines are off line as well as the main reactor and 3D printer for now all we have is back up power for the life support, teleporter and lights." Stated S.A.I.L.

"Alright S.A.I.L. thanks for the update keep working on finding our location I will go check storage." stated Reven as he walked to the storage locker and opened it to find a broad sword with a good edge on it made out of iron, a leather backpack, some armor made out of what looked like copper, a pickaxe and axe along with a picture of himself with a Novakid that must have been Axton and a note that stated "hey Reven I am calling in that favor for the S.A.I.L model I gave you need you to go to a forest planet on the rim of Florian space and mine some of those power crystals for me. Sincerely Axton "well that explains what I am doing out here S.A.I.L any luck on our location?"Asked Reven.

"Yes we are currently in orbit around Delta Wasat Majoris A-2 which is listed in your registry simply as Power Crystal Planet." Stated S.A.I.L.

"Well then at least we made it to our destination I guess I was supposed to find something Axton refered to as Power Crystals do you know what they are?" Asked Reven.

"No I have no entries labeled as Power Crystals however if you find any odd crystals I can examine them and tell you what they might do to help figure it out. However you need to relearn your survival skills before we do much else I would recommend heading to the planet and gathering some resources and seeing if anyone has previously left any supplies behind." Stated S.A.I.L.

"Sounds like a good idea S.A.I.L. I just need to stand on the teleporter right?" Reven asked as he walked towards the teleport pad at the back of the ship and waited for a few seconds before his world became white and he felt like he was floating before gravity returned to him and he saw a large green field with slight rolling hills and a jungle in the distance.

Suddenly his comm-suite chimed "teleportation successful be careful down there as due to low power it will be at least a day or two before you can teleport back to the ship." stated S.A.I.L.

I reach up to my helmet and tap the comms button to reply "I will S.A.I.L. try and keep the ship safe up there it's a giant sitting duck."

"Okay I will do what I can." Stated S.A.I.L.

That's all I ask S.A.I.L. now to get to work I am heading inland to the forest to gather some wood to build a structure for use while I am on planet." I stated while walking towards the forest and from what I could tell it would be a long walk.

 **A few hours later with our forgetful friend**

"Jeez I am exhausted after that walk it was killer in this armor." Stated Reven as he pulled his axe out off his back and began to swing it at a tree that looked like it would make a god source of heat if burned and sturdy building material.

After a few hours he had a small cabin set up with a crude door and a house made of logs and vines he scavenged from some of the trees he decided that he would work on it more in the morning. So he went outside and started a fire with a box of matches stored in his bag and started a fire under the wood he had cut and laid back to watch the stars for a bit before going in and sleeping.

Then suddenly after a few hours of sleep he hears something moving outside and gets up to go see what it is so I creep over to the door and peek out and not seeing anything I decide to put my armor on quickly and get my broadsword ready while leaving the rest of my tools in the shack so I step outside and almost immediately I hear an inhuman screech and turn to look at where it came from where I see a skeleton standing there holding a sword and wearing pieces of old armor suddenly it charges at me and tries to end my life in a single swing of his blade to my head but out of nowhere my instinct takes over and my sword meets his and I parry him and then strike at his chest but in a feat of speed the skeleton manages to deflect my blade causing me to over balance and almost stumble and be left at the creatures mercy but I manage to catch my balance and block another swipe at my side from the creature and then I spot and opening every time the skeleton swings it leaves its entire other side exposed so I wait till he swings and duck to the side and swing towards his unguarded flank and hit the beast and then he suddenly shatters and falls to the ground in scattered pieces.

 **A.N. yay first time I wrote a real fight hope I did okay any ways the reason that there are star ships but still swords is due to some of star-bounds lore if you look it up earth was messed up and the humans scattered just all sorts of reasons but there are still guns and androids (namely a race called the glitch for which I have an idea about for later) and they will be added in later. Any ways for anyone who stayed and read this I wanted to say thanks hope you enjoyed the first chapter of many and I know I have been gone for a while and I am back and I have some new story ideas whichever one is the most popular after a week's time I will make my main story that will get the most updates and the rest will be like side stories and maybe I can end up finding a way to tie all my stories together like one of my favorite authors RebukeX7 and his friend Jorn117 (who do a life is a game series check it out it's a good group of stories) I also want to give rebuke credit for finally getting me into writing these stories as well as** **AlwaysBetOnVoid** **who got me into writing my Warhammer story.**


End file.
